


Пятнистая и Пупырчатый

by Sagonna



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от M до E [3]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Damsels in Distress, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Knight in Shining Armor (Sort Of), Resolved Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Woman on Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: У каждого паладина должна быть своя дама сердца.
Relationships: Male Knight Captain/Neeshka (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Пятнистая и Пупырчатый

Все было очень, очень, очень плохо. У Нишки и без того ломило вывернутые локти и пекло разодранные веревкой лодыжки, так солдаты еще не отказывали себе в удовольствии, гогоча, колоть ее мечами в спину или дергать за хвост, так что она то с визгом прыгала по тропинке, едва удерживаясь на связанных ногах, то выгибалась от простреливавшей аж до пупка боли.

И хуже всего — они вели ее не к форту Локе, а прочь, в лесную чащу.

— Эй-эй, ребзя, вы чего? — бормотала Нишка, лихорадочно пытаясь отыскать лазейку. — Я своя, я хорошая девчонка! Хотите, на образке Хельма поклянусь? Да что я вам вообще сделала?!

Солдат пнул ее под коленку, и в этот раз Нишка на ногах не устояла. Она хлопнулась на живот плашмя, стесывая подбородок о твердую землю. Зубы мерзко лязгнули, рот моментально наполнился кровью из прикушенного языка. Нишка отчаянно пожелала, чтобы от этого вкуса гребаное наследие предков проснулось в ней, поднялось кипящей волной истинной дочери Бездны... да куда там.

— Заткнись уже, демонская мандавошка! — кто-то врезал ей ногой под ребра. — У нас с бандитами разговор короткий... Но только разговор!

Послышалось дружное ржание, и Нишку рывком перевернули на спину. Бородатый солдат, мерзко лыбясь, склонился над ней и дернул за ворот рубахи. Ткань с треском разошлась, и Нишка тоненько заскулила, чувствуя, как холодный воздух касается оголившейся груди. Но если бы только воздух — корявые пальцы сжали и больно выкрутили сосок.

— И тут пятнистая, — пробурчал бородач. — Ну ничего, смотреть-то на тебя не обязательно!

Солдаты принялись расстегиваться — все четверо. Члены у них были похожи на толстые палки колбасы: три розовых, с жирком, одну коричневую, копченую, и от этой безумной мысли в голове почему-то прояснилось. С ошеломляющей ясностью Нишка поняла, что после такого живой не уйдет. Возможно, даже добивать ее не придется.

Надо было закатить глаза, забиться в судорогах, обмочиться, — вдруг бы солдаты побрезговали связываться с убогой? — но ее как будто заклинанием паралича сковало. Только полный крови и слюны рот еще как-то слушался, и Нишка сделала все, что смогла: взвыла от беспредельного ужаса.

Должно быть, сразу после этого ей прилетело сапогом в лицо, да так сильно, что начало мерещиться всякое. Например, коротышка-дварф и здоровенный орк, выскочившие из леса. И сияющий серебром молот, который смял череп бородача, точно яйцо. И лысая дварфийская башка, врезавшаяся в живот второго солдата. И вопли, стоны, мольбы о пощаде, которые звучали почему-то мужскими голосами, а не ее собственным.

Но окончательно Нишка убедилась, что бредит, когда зеленая пупырчатая морда склонилась над ней, скаля кривые клыки, и проговорила подрагивающим от негодования глубоким бархатистым голосом:

— Бедная девушка! Надеюсь, эти мерзавцы не успели причинить вам непоправимого вреда?

Нишка помотала головой — не чтобы сказать «да» или «нет», а в надежде проснуться: может, глюки начались сразу после того, как она глотнула дешевого зелья невидимости, и не было ни позорной поимки, ни солдат-насильников, ни зеленокожего чучела, которое вытаскивало из-за пояса кинжал. Сон, в котором ее живьем режут на кусочки, чтобы сожрать, мог оказаться не лучше реальности.

— Вот же... коза несчастная, — громко сопя, произнес дварф. Глаза он скашивал под самыми странными углами, лишь бы не пялиться на голую грудь Нишки. — Что делать-то с ней будем, Фраим?

Ее бережно приподняли, усадили. Один взмах кинжала — и перерезанная веревка слетела с рук. Второй — стали свободны ноги. Нишка замычала от болезненного тока крови и наконец поняла, что не бредит: ощущения были слишком реальными для мира снов.

— Конечно же, доставим девицу в ближайшее безопасное место, где она сможет получить столь необходимые ей отдых и кров.

Теперь Нишку бережно закутывали в плащ. От ткани пахло пылью, хвоей и еще чем-то странным, чему она не находила названия. Как будто запах после грозы, только от него хотелось чихнуть, но не чихалось, и по всему телу расползалось неприятное покалывание, как от кусачей, словно власяница, зимней шерстяной туники. Это же не могла быть...

— Э, приятель, ты не заметил, что она вообще-то тифлинг? Дьявольское порождение. Да в деревне от нее с воплями разбегутся! Безопасное для нее место может быть, ну, очень далеко. А то и в самой этой... гиене огненной.

— Тогда тем более я не покину ее посреди леса одну, растерянную и беспомощную!

Нишка стянула на груди плащ и прокашлялась погромче, чтобы привлечь внимание: как-то уже начинало раздражать, что про нее разговаривают, словно она была снятым с дерева котенком, которого можно сунуть за пазуху спасителя. Ну, или девицей в беде, которая вот-вот начнет рыдать, благодарно пуская сопли и слюни в чье-нибудь мускулистое плечо, — хотя от этого, признаться, Нишка была недалеко, и с этим срочно надо было что-то делать.

— Вы желаете что-то сообщить нам, благородная дева? — вопросил орк, опускаясь перед Нишкой на одно колено. Теперь их лица — то есть морда и лицо, — оказались совсем рядом, и будто тысяча кусачих блох разом вгрызлась в кожу.

— Ага. Во-первых, конечно, спасибо и все такое... — Она поежилась, перебарывая желание разодрать себя ногтями до крови. — А во-вторых... я сейчас вся чешусь от твоей паладинской ауры или это просто запах изо рта?

* * *

Угадала она только наполовину — как и с расой. Он не состоял ни в каком ордене Благодатных Подштанников и был полуорком, этот странненький Эфраим, которого его спутник-коротышка Келгар величал Фраимом, а все прочие — Фэраимом, Ф. Раимом, Фрр-Раиммом, Эй-ты-Раимом и еще десятками способов, которые Нишке и в голову-то прийти не могли. Про себя она тихонько называла его Пупырчатым: с кожей, как и с клыками, бедолаге действительно не повезло: за этой жутью даже не сразу замечалось, что черты лица у него вполне человеческие.

— Полагаю, моей матерью была одна из тех благородных орчанок, которые отвергают поклонение жестоким богам своего племени и пытаются найти место в мире существ, более разделяющих их помыслы, — поведал он Нишке в одной из таверн на пути в Невервинтер. — К несчастью, история не сохранила для меня ее черты.

«Да ты просто на себя посмотри», — хотела сказать Нишка, но вместо этого, сочувственно покивав, закинула в рот еще немножко соленых сухариков, которые так славно подходили к пиву.

— А отец? — промычала она с набитым ртом.

Вместо ответа Пупырчатый расстегнул замочек висевшего под рубашкой золотого медальона и протянул ей уже раскрытым. Нишка взглянула — и чуть не подавилась.

— Постой-постой... Он что, правда эльф?

— Да, достойный Дэйгун Фарлонг — мой приемный отец.

Нишка с облегчением отогнала от себя кошмарное видение щуплого эльфика, трахающего семифутовую орчиху, — хотя это объяснило бы кислое выражение лица на миниатюре.

— И ты носишь его портрет на груди?

— Чей же еще образ носить у сердца, как не своего родителя, пусть и не кровного? Нет таких жертв, которые мой отец не принес, чтобы вырастить меня в должной строгости, скромности и смирении.

Как показалось Нишке, последние слова Пупырчатый произнес не очень уверенно.

— Меня тоже так воспитывали, — зачем-то сообщила она. — В должной строгости, смирении и... как ты говоришь?.. скромности? Да, точно. Жрецы Хельма. В приюте.

— Так вы тоже не знали своих родителей, леди Нишка?

— Угу. Но мне-то, наверное, стоит этому только радоваться.

Нишка взвесила медальон в ладони, приятно удивленная его тяжестью, но, наверное, паладинская аура проявляла себя не только зудом: тут же подумалось, что украсть его у Пупырчатого было бы слишком нехорошо. Так или иначе, он выручил ее из большой неприятности.

— Позволено ли мне будет спросить, леди Нишка: не доводилось ли вам чувствовать себя одиноко из-за того, что не так часто вы встречаете в человеческих землях представителей своего вида, да и те пользуются сомнительной репутацией? — после долгой паузы поинтересовался Пупырчатый, заливаясь таким густым темно-зеленым румянцем, что сразу стало понятно, что говорит он про себя.

Все-таки правильным было вести такие разговоры не на трезвую голову: не без хмельной печали Нишка припомнила, как когда-то сопли на кулак мотала из-за этого. Все казалось: родилась бы она простой-препростой человеческой девчонкой, и жила совсем по-другому, с матерью и отцом, в своем доме... И никто бы от нее не шарахался, не плевал под ноги, делая знаки от сглаза, не косоротился от рогов и пятен...

— Нет, фигня это все, — произнесла она вслух. — Ну вот кем моя мать была, если родила меня от полудемона? Или дура, или колдунья какая... нужна была бы я ей человеком! А так, я... Сильная! Крутая! У меня хвост есть, и наследие миллиона адских предков! Кто еще таким похвастается? Так что я не одинокая, я — уникальная. Да и не нужен мне никто. Мое-то великолепие земля едва выносит...

Пупырчатый глядел на нее с настолько серьезно-благостным видом, как будто Нишка боги ведают какие истины изрекала; она чуть не прыснула прямо в кружку.

— Какой интересный взгляд на вещи, леди Нишка, — произнес он серьезно. — Хотел бы я обладать вашей уверенностью в себе. Однако во мне еще жива надежда, что в столь великом городе, как Невервинтер, смогу обрести новых друзей... наставников... милость господа моего Тира... и... и... даму сердца, образ которой тоже смогу носить на груди. А может быть, даже пройти рука об руку по жизненному пути...

Пупырчатый любовно огладил пустую половинку кулона, словно уже видя в нем прекрасное девичье личико. Нишка торопливо допила пиво.

— Ну-ну-ну, удачи тебе в поисках! — произнесла она как можно воодушевленнее.

Не настолько же бессердечной сукой она была, чтобы хохотать в лицо своему спасителю.

* * *

Наверное, стоило задуматься, не прокляла ли ее Бешаба: конца и края череде неудач просто не предвиделось! Не то что бы Нишка всерьез рассчитывала, что про нее (и где-то сто тысяч золотых) забудут, поплакав в подушку, — некоторые мудилы просто не умеют проигрывать с достоинством, но до невозможности обидным было попасться в лапы ублюдкам практически на задворках «Утонувшей фляги».

Желтозубый, весь какой-то засаленный, словно прошедшее через сотни рук тряпье старьевщика, Беннон выглядел почти балаганным злодеем, но Нишке совсем не захотелось смеяться, когда угреватое лицо приблизилось к ее собственному и процедило, обдавая слюной и табачной вонью:

— Ну чо, коза паскудная, допрыгалась? Лелдон спит и видит, когда твои рога приколотят к его стене трофеев, можно прям на твоей тупой черепушке.

Она заставила себя поцокать языком, тихонько потянувшись к кинжалу. Была ведь маленькая возможность, что ни Беннон, ни трое его шестерок этого не заметят?

— Мальчики, ну что же вы такие обидчивые? Я-то вам все простила, а вы...

Реакция Беннона, к сожалению, ничуть не притупилась за время, что они не виделись, и Нишка только сглотнула, когда холодная сталь коснулась ее горла. Глядя в не менее холодные глаза, она с необыкновенной ясностью поняла, что совершенно не умеет выбирать ни подельников, ни любовников, — а потому лучше в этих ролях не совмещать одного и того же мужчину по имени Лэлдон. Да что там, сейчас Нишка была готова принести обет целомудрия, но вряд ли ей светило прожить достаточно долго, чтобы его исполнить.

— Оставьте ее и сражайтесь со мной, как подобает мужчинам, грязные животные!

Яростный рык послышался из-за спины Нишки, и Беннон со своими шавками аж попятились, дружно раскрывая в изумлении рты. Надо думать, Пупырчатый, с его развевающимися по ветру плащом, длинными черными волосами и оскаленной зубастой пастью выглядел действительно впечатляюще, но Нишка проверять не стала: саданула Беннона коленом в пах, а когда он согнулся, всадила кинжал в шею.

Без предводителя шестерки сразу утратили всю борзость: Беннон только на землю оседал, а они уже бросились врассыпную, путаясь в ногах так, как будто бежать мешали поджатые хвосты. Вытирая кинжал о рубаху новопреставленного, Нишка пропела им вслед:

— Встретимся в Ада-а-а-ах!

И тут до нее резко дошло, что, возможно, теперь она попала еще круче. Теперь надо как-то объяснять паладину, с чего это она устраивает кровавую баню на мирных улицах Невервинтера, и что это, возможно, только первая встреча из многих, и...

— О, милость Тира! Леди Нишка, позвольте мне залечить вашу рану!

Она посмотрела вниз и только сейчас обнаружила, что кровь капает ей на грудь. Царапина на шее больше ныла, чем кровоточила, но в глазах Пупырчатого плескалась неподдельная тревога. И видеть это было, в общем-то, приятно. Даже зуд от паладинской ауры показался вполне терпимым: по телу побежали, скорее, приятные мурашки, когда одна грубая рука деликатно приподняла Нишке подбородок, а вторая легла на шею, заживляя порез целительным прикосновением. А может, дело было и не в ауре вовсе, а в самой ладони — шершавой и теплой. Вот чем был хорош Пупырчатый — никогда у него не было холодных или потных лап...

— Это все не так плохо, как выглядит, — быстро сказала Нишка обо всем сразу. — Так, маленькие издержки жизни в большом городе. Я даже труп сама уберу. Он был распоследним негодяем, правда-правда!

— Можете ничего не объяснять, моя леди, — лицо Пупырчатого исказилось в гримасе отвращения. — Мерзавцы, которые толпой нападают на хрупкую девушку, не заслуживают ни малейшего снисхождения; я все еще задыхаюсь в их ауре беспросветного зла. Если кто-то из них попытается вернуться за вами... Если посмеет даже протянуть к вам руку с ржавым клинком... Ему не избежать моего гнева!

Нишка изо всех сил прикусила щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться: какой же он был божий дурачок! И все-таки даже кожа Эфраима, раззеленевшаяся от жара праведной ярости, вдруг показалась ей не такой бугристой.

* * *

Разумеется, Нишка ничуть не обиделась. Вообще. Ни капельки. Даже на секундочку. Это же такая фигня, когда уличный художник, какой-то корявый и как будто приплюснутый со всех сторон гном, для которого, небось, в целом мире нет краше похожих на сыроежки гномочек, считает достойной собственного портрета только Шандру. С ее-то выгоревшей на солнце паклей вместо волос и деревенскими непомерными титьками, которые подоить можно, случайно приняв за коровье вымя!

Но и оставаться на площади, глядя на то, как Шандра восторженно лыбится, выслушивая похвалы своему природному румянцу, здоровой полноте и детородным бедрам, тоже не хотелось. Пусть этим занимаются дурачки, вроде Элани, которая опять прикинулась деревом, и Пупырчатого, которому, ей-ей, как будто коровью тушу расхваливали, а он и велся, разве что не лез щупать аппетитные кусочки, на которые ему указывали. Смотреть на это было противней, чем на рожу Шандры, вот Нишка и ушла: все-таки в Черном Озере хватало вещей поприятнее, которые требовали самого пристального внимания.

Только вот сегодня почему-то даже чужое добро в руки не шло. Нишка аж сама на себя разозлилась, обнаружив, что прорву времени крутит зеркальце в золотой оправе, как будто собирается честно его купить, и торговец наверняка ее запомнил. Да и трудно, надо думать, ее не запомнить: нескладная, тощая, хвостатая, лоб в пятнах, рога, как у козы, и сиськи такие же — мелкие и острые... никакого сравнения с буферами Шандры! Вон как на них Эфраим пялился, а дура, небось, и рада — какая разница, полуорк мужик или нет, если за твой портрет он готов выложить полтысячи золотых, словно ты и впрямь раскрасавица...

— Леди Нишка! — Пупырчатый был легок на помине. — Вы так стремительно покинули нас, что я испугался...

Нет, порой это становилось невыносимым.

— Снова вы двое, да? Ты и твоя раздутая непомерная жажда спасательства? А я в порядке! Вот представляешь: в полнейшем порядке без тебя, лучше не бывает! И всегда была!

По крайней мере, у Пупырчатого хватило мозгов не подходить ближе, однако он замер, склонив голову набок, словно собака, которая пытается понять, что же так разозлило хозяина. Почему-то это задело Нишку еще сильнее, но прежде чем она успела отвести душу, торговец поинтересовался:

— Ну так зеркало брать будете или нет? Замусолили совсем, час оттирать буду...

Нишка уже и забыла совсем про зеркальце, которое до сих пор сжимала в кулаке, но Пупырчатый подсуетился первым. Монеты упали на прилавок, и Нишка проводила их полным гнева и тоски взглядом. Не нужно было ей это зеркальце, и подарки от Пупырчатого тоже были не нужны.

— Подлизываешься, да? — прошипела она, как только торговец не мог их услышать. — Конечно-конечно, чего жалеть пять золотых после того, как отдал в сто раз больше!

Пупырчатый встал как вкопанный.

— Так вы обиделись на меня за это, леди Нишка?

— Обиделась? Ха! Надо мне считать деньги в чужом кошельке, они там не для того лежат! И зеркало мне ни к чему, держи. Тоже подаришь своей Шандрочке.

Она собиралась швырнуть ему зеркальце и гордо уйти, — может, своровать что-то наконец, чтобы он понял, как мало ей нужна его благотворительность, — но Пупырчатый вдруг удержал ее руки в своих: не больно, но крепко, так, что без драки не вырваться.

— Простите мне эту дерзость, леди Нишка, — произнес он, глядя Нишке прямо в глаза и на этот раз даже не заливаясь густым зеленым румянцем, — но если вы хотите знать мое мнение, то я не вполне согласен с мастером Полло. Конечно, леди Шандра заслуживает всех похвал ее красоте, но если бы выбирать дозволили мне, совсем другая женщина была бы увековечена на том полотне. Посему прошу принять от меня хотя бы столь скромный дар, ведь он может постоянно отражать вашу дикую прелесть, а не служить только лишь украшением стены.

— Дикую... прелесть? — повторила Нишка, не совсем понимая, стоит ли обидеться на эти слова или запомнить получше, чтобы потом перебирать, словно собранные у моря камешки, такие гладкие и вкусные на вид, что даже хочется попробовать их языком.

Эфраим все-таки сконфузился.

— Ох, только не подумайте, будто я хочу сказать, что вы дурно воспитаны, но есть в вас что-то необузданное... порывистое... и в то же время нежное, как будто я смотрю на олененка, только что вышедшего из темной жизненной чащи.

— Олененка? — Нишка постаралась скрыть непонятную радость. — Ну, это все пятна и рога!

— Они только подчеркивают белизну вашей кожи, леди Нишка, и высоту благородного лба.

Наверняка Эфраим говорил ей это нарочно, чтобы сбить с толку и умаслить, а сам ничего такого не думал, и все же Нишка поймала себя на том, что сама рассматривает его так, словно пытается найти что-нибудь достойное сравнения не с лягушкой или крокодилом. Пожалуй, у него самого был вполне высокий лоб, и совершенно человеческие, светлые, словно речная вода, глаза в окружении длинных темных ресниц, и грива шикарных черных волос. Трудно, конечно, было не обращать внимания на зеленую грубую кожу, приплюснутый нос и кривые орочьи клыки...

Трудно, но можно.

— Ну... спасибо, — пробормотала Нишка и, уже совершенно умиротворенная, сама просунула руку под его робко оттопыренный локоть. Конечно, это тоже ничего не значило, вот вообще ничего. Просто было приятно.

* * *

В ночь перед испытанием боем Нишка извертелась без сна на своей койке, как будто именно ей предстояло выйти на арену. Она взбивала и переворачивала подушку, прижимаясь горячей щекой к прохладной стороне, считала овец и балоров, сопела так, будто уже спит, но мысли так и носились в голове, тяжелые и беспокойные.

Что-то будет завтра? Пупырчатый, конечно, парень плечистый и крепкий, но мамашка этого Лорна Старлинга наверняка тоже бегала на свиданки с орком месяцев за девять до рождения сыночка, такой бычара у нее получился! Да еще вырос в отмороженного лусканского убийцу, тогда как Эфраим — славный глупыш, который привык полагаться на имя Тира, а не на отравленный кинжал в сапоге. Нет, не будет Лорн сражаться честно даже на арене, а если даже и будет... Но вдруг? Но вдруг? Но вдруг?

Эти два слова в голове Нишки то начинали переливаться всеми цветами расцветающей (как синяк) надежды, то наливались (тоже как синяк) пугающей чернотой, и ныли тоже как синяки, словно лежала она не на перине, а на занозистых досках. Совершенно разбитая, Нишка попыталась прибегнуть к последнему испытанному способу успокоиться и сунула руку между ног, но так ничего и не сделала, потому что мысли побежали в совершенно другом направлении.

Спала же она с мужиками, которые снаружи были вполне нормальными, зато внутри — чистопородными не то что орками, а вообще мудаками, — и ничего, не рассыпалась! Поэтому неужели не сможет... Просто разок... Чисто на всякий случай?.. Вдруг Эфраим завтра умрет, так ничего и не попробовав в жизни!

Подумав об этом, Нишка даже села в постели, обрадованная так, словно познала великий секрет мироздания. В определенном смысле так оно и было: наконец-то она могла побыть такой, какой хотели ее видеть хельмиты в приюте: доброй, щедрой, готовой помочь ближнему своему. Ведь, конечно же, Пупырчатому это было нужно куда сильнее, чем ей.

Окрыленная идеей, Нишка даже одеваться толком не стала — к чему вообще? Натянула штаны, накинула куртку поверх нижней рубахи и босиком бросилась в храм Тира.

И все же, проскользнув между створками величественных резных дверей, Нишка немного оробела. Шибко набожной она никогда не была, но все же пустынный зал, где зловеще подрагивало на сквозняке пламя свечей, а статуи Тира будто провожали ее пустыми глазами, выглядел не самым подходящим местом для любовных утех. Босые ноги тут же озябли на мраморном полу, дрожь по спине и груди прошла больше от страха, чем от предвкушения. Уже без прежней уверенности Нишка побрела между колонн, выглядывая Эфраима.

Он остался верен себе: не спал и не метался из угла в угол, пытаясь скоротать ночь, а на коленях молился возле маленького бокового алтаря, бесшумно шевеля губами, так что даже невозможно было разобрать, чего или за кого он просит. Нишка неловко кашлянула и сама чуть не подпрыгнула от того, каким раскатистым и зловещим получилось эхо в торжественной пустоте храма.

Эфраим обернулся. Светлые глаза казались пустыми, словно он смотрел сквозь Нишку, в неизвестные ей дали, потом взгляд прояснился, по губам скользнула улыбка.

— Моя леди?..

— Пойдем куда-нибудь еще, а? — жалобно попросила она, не желая даже начинать разговор среди алтарей и статуй божества. — Мне очень-очень надо оказаться с тобой наедине где-нибудь в спокойном месте.

Эфраим явно удивился — на его-то взгляд наверняка перед алтарем было спокойней всего, — но возражать не стал, поманил Нишку за собой. Они зашли в маленькую кладовку со всяким ритуальным скарбом, и сердце Нишки радостно дрогнуло, когда она высмотрела в грудах хлама старые ковровые дорожки: ей вовсе не хотелось заниматься этим самым на жесткой скамье.

— Ваше неожиданное появление, леди Нишка, воистину ответ на мои молитвы: я как раз думал о том, как было бы хорошо увидеть перед боем знакомое лицо и... Что вы делаете? Л-леди Нишка?

Она терять время даром не стала: выдернула из кучи пару ковриков почище, бросила на пол, одновременно почти выпрыгивая из штанов. Наконец Нишка опрокинулась на подстилку и пошире расставила колени: обычно мужикам этого хватало, чтобы понять, что к чему.

Но, разумеется, не Эфраиму. Вроде и нельзя было сказать, что он смотрел на нее с ужасом, но явно не спешил срывать собственные одежды и присоединяться к ней на ковре. Нишка нетерпеливо подрыгала бедрами и только вздохнула, вновь увидев на лице Пупырчатого прежний стыдливый румянец.

— Ну, давай! — уже сердито сказала она. — Я тут себе места не нахожу, думаю, вдруг ты завтра умрешь, а мы так и не переспали, а ты... Ты ведь не врал, когда говорил, что тебе нравятся моя дикая прелесть и пятна, и?..

Эфраим наконец отмер, но потянулся к ней лишь для того, чтобы запечатлеть на лбу удручающе целомудренный поцелуй, от которого по хребту все равно прошла обжигающая волна, точно не имевшая ничего общего с паладинской аурой, к которой Нишка вроде притерпелась.

— Ох, моя леди... Отваживался ли я когда-нибудь мечтать о том, что вы предложите мне бесценнейший дар любви? Да, отваживался, но не смел и надеяться, что мечты мои станут реальностью... Но сейчас я не могу его принять.

Нишка уставилась на него, не веря собственным ушам.

— То есть как? Я тут разделась уже и просто уйду, как дура?!

Похоже, он все-таки наврал насчет ее прелести; любой другой на его месте уже пыхтел бы на ней; наверняка Пупырчатый надеялся увидеть перед собой Шандру и ее коровьи сиськи; и вообще, не слишком ли он был переборчив для полуорка, которому еще и не всякая даст?..

Но прежде чем Нишка открыла рот, чтобы озвучить хотя бы часть своего негодования, Эфраим запечатал его поцелуем, — нежным и мягким, но хотя бы не столь братским, как в первый раз. Несколько обнадеженная, Нишка поощрительно замычала, однако и этот поцелуй закончился куда быстрее, чем ей хотелось бы.

— Если Тир будет ко мне благосклонен и я вернусь с ристалища завтра, то осмелюсь попросить об еще одной такой награде, — Эфраим застенчиво коснулся пальцем уголка ее рта. — Однако сейчас я все еще... не чувствую себя... достойным...

Нишка выпростала из-под себя одну руку и пощупала Пупырчатого в нужном месте, не обращая внимания на его короткий изумленный вздох. Да нет, с достоинством у него вроде все было в порядке, вполне себе выпирало под штанами.

— Но почему? Я не против, ты не против. Чего ждать?

Вновь взгляд Эфраима унесся куда-то в непостижимые дали.

— Я не сомневаюсь, леди Нишка, что слияние вашего тела с моим будет прекрасным, восхитительным опытом и самым драгоценным моим воспоминанием, но... Вы совсем не хотите позволить мне добиться обладания и вашим сердцем тоже?

Сердито засопев, Нишка оттолкнула его руки и молча принялась одеваться. В носу свербело так, словно она успела простудиться, просто полежав на холодном полу. Ну и дурак был этот Пупырчатый! Нужно было ему настолько все усложнять!

* * *

Иметь дело с мертвой Шандрой было куда сложнее, чем с живой. С живой можно было притвориться, что ее тут нет, ля-ля-ля (как Шандру злило, когда Нишка это напевала, зажмурившись и заткнув уши!), а мертвая так и стояла перед глазами. Вернее, текла, расплываясь то ли в кровавой луже, то ли в пелене невесть почему выступивших слез: белая как молоко, строгая, торжественная, словно превратившаяся в надгробие самой себе.

А ведь Нишка так и не успела сказать, куда спрятала ее любимую брошку...

Теперь эта брошь, стрекоза с серебряными крылышками, осуждающе глядела на Нишку большими выпуклыми глазами, немножко похожими на глаза Эфраима, какими те были раньше, и от этого становилось особенно тошно: после смерти Шандры его взгляд растерял всю безмятежную прозрачность.

В остальном-то Пупырчатый выглядел как обычно: здоровенный, клыкастый, старательно полирующий — шурх, шурх тряпочкой — свой освященный молот. Только они двое и остались за столом после короткого невеселого ужина; даже жуткий дед-убийца Шандры, весь вечер вызывающе торчавший перед камином, наконец убрался наверх.

— Как думаешь, я плохая?

Шурх-шурх тут же прекратилось.

— Простите, леди Нишка?

Она толкнула к нему серебряную стрекозку через столешницу.

— Это Шандры. А я ее украла. Просто так, чтобы ее позлить.

— Но вы бы вернули ее, как обычно. Не думаю, что леди Шандра сердилась бы на вас тоже дольше обычного.

— Я на самом деле никогда не хотела быть такой. Чтобы по мне прям видно было, что я тифлинг, — зачем-то сказала Нишка и неловко хихикнула, не удержавшись. — Ну, я не про хвост с рогами, а про это вот все: быть вредной, противной, сердитой... Скажешь, я не такая?

Плохо было разговаривать о таких вещах с паладином, которому нельзя лгать: не то что бы Нишка ждала чего-то иного, но все равно стало обидно, когда Пупырчатый ответил после заметной паузы, явно подбирая слова:

— Но вы бываете не только такой, леди Нишка. Я не вижу в вас осознанной жестокости, желания причинять боль.

— Даже тебе?

Хотелось бы ей самой понимать, зачем она вообще спрашивает о таком: проще было отлупить себя собственным хвостом, если так уж понадобилось самобичевание.

На мгновение Эфраим опустил красные воспаленные глаза.

— Особенно мне. Я знаю, что вы видели всю подлую изнанку жизни, леди Нишка. Там, где меня укрывала милость Тира, вам приходилось заслоняться от чужого зла резкостью и злостью. Как можно требовать, чтобы ради одного мужчины вы отбросили свой единственный щит?

— Но ты ведь этого хочешь? Чтобы я изменилась, стала доброй, купила на все наворованные деньги конфет и раздала их нищим?

— Я надеюсь, что однажды вы перестанете бояться моей любви, леди Нишка.

И вот это он, зеленый во всех смыслах девственник, придумавший самый нелепый предлог, чтобы не потрахаться, говорил ей? После того как она почти — ну да, почти, но сказала ведь, как ей плохо от того, что она совершенно зря задирала Шандру и злилась на него за тупую добродетель? Избегая взгляда Пупырчатого, Нишка тупо уставилась на серебряную стрекозу.

Может, он вообще хотел, чтобы она вырезала свое сердце и поднесла ему на ладони, повязав сверху красивый бантик?

* * *

Смотреть с крепостной стены было все равно что в бездну — ту самую, которая в ответ пялится на тебя мириадами глаз и пускает голодные слюни. Каждая тень на земле казалась той самой, королевской, и только выжидала нужного мгновения, чтобы напасть. Нишка плюнула, от всей души надеясь прибить плевком какую-нибудь нечисть внизу, и заторопилась дальше — к Эфраиму.

Опершись на парапет, он, по своему обыкновению, смотрел не на мрачную землю, а на луну, необыкновенно яркую в эту ночь, словно только что отчеканенная серебряная монетка, но сегодня Нишке не хотелось смеяться над его мечтательностью. Вообще хотелось обойтись без лишних слов — но Пупырчатый, к несчастью, уж очень их любил.

Вот и сейчас, услышав шаги, он повернулся к ней, открыл рот, но Нишка, работая на упреждение, торопливо приложила пальцы к его губам.

— Не надо ничего сейчас, а? Ни про тени в облаках, ни про смерть в воздухе, ни про звезды, которые этой ночью сверкают особенно ярко. Пожалуйста?

Похоже, он что-то прочитал по ее лицу, потому что не ответил ничего, только приподнял немножко руку, чтобы Нишке было удобнее под нее подлезть, прижаться к теплому боку. Теперь они вдвоем замерли у края стены, глядя на звезды, — которые, как ни крути, все-таки сверкали слишком ярко.

— Я не боюсь, — сообщила Нишка зачем-то.

— Я тоже, — ответил Пупырчатый, и ей пришлось уточнить:

— Ты о Короле Теней или о том, что я собираюсь тебе предложить?

— А вы, леди Нишка?

— О Короле Теней, конечно! Ну, чтобы ты не думал, будто я предлагаю это потому, что уже составила завещание и отписала Келгару свои последние чистые носки... — Ей было очень неловко смотреть на Эфраима сейчас, поэтому она зажмурилась и выпалила: — Давай будем считать, что ты и я все сделали, как надо, и ты завоевал мое сердце, а я — нормальная прекрасная дама? Только не жди, конечно, что я прям раскаялась в ужасных ошибках прошлой жизни и хочу теперь творить и раздавать добро.

— Я не ожидаю возможности проверить это, леди Нишка. Может быть, завтра в тот же час мы оба будем готовиться выслушать суд Келемвора.

— Ты что, решил впервые в жизни пошутить? Или напрочь сбить мне настроение? Или... И то, и другое?

Нишка чуть не рассмеялась, почувствовав в темноте волну жара от щек Эфраима: она ведь уже начала бояться, что место старого доброго Пупырчатого занял какой-то шибко борзый незнакомец!

— Я просто хотел объяснить, почему не боюсь ничего, моя леди, — пробормотал он, по-прежнему заливаясь румянцем. — Вы наконец-то здесь, сейчас, рядом со мной...

— И даже не пытаюсь раздеться прямо тут. Извини, слишком холодно.

Или слух начинал ее подводить, или она в самом деле услышала приглушенный смешок в ответ. И все же Нишке совсем не хотелось провести на стене всю ночь, просто сплетая с Эфраимом пальцы в ожидании рассвета. Сплестись воедино они могли как-нибудь иначе; Пупырчатый просто не понимал, от чего отказывается, если считал секс косточкой, которую бросают изголодавшемуся псу, чтобы тот не грустил о высоких красивых чувствах.

Мягко, но решительно Нишка потянула Эфраима за собой.

— Слушай, я в самом деле жутко замерзла. А это ведь твоя обязанность — спасать таких славных девчонок, как я, от всякого.

На одно мгновение ей показалось, что его рука напряглась под ее рукой, и что он снова ускользнет под каким-нибудь надуманным предлогом, но нет — Пупырчатый не сказал ничего. Даже раздеваться в своей спальне начал молча: наверное, чтобы не стучать зубами, потому что руки у него тряслись заметно. Он даже стащить одним движением рубаху не смог, безнадежно запутавшись в горловине, и сдернул ее вместе с золотой цепочкой. Медальон ударился о пол, раскрылся, — и теперь Нишка увидела в нем уже два портрета.

Конечно, это было невежливо и, может быть, не очень романтично, но удержаться просто не получилось: она схватила медальон, кажется, даже прежде чем Эфраим заметил его исчезновение. Кислый эльфик вновь хмуро взглянул на нее с миниатюры, а рядом с ним улыбнулось ее собственное лицо.

— Ой, — сказала Нишка. — Ой, ой, ой.

У нее даже вылетело из головы, что вообще-то она пришла в эту аскетично обставленную комнатку заняться любовью с ее владельцем — девица в медальоне оказалась куда привлекательнее. Да, у нее тоже были коричневые пятна на лбу, и торчащие рога, и вытянутое лицо, и острый нос, и тонкие губы... но про эту Нишку никто бы не сказал, что она драная, или несчастная, или еще какая коза. Она лукаво улыбалась, глаза искрились смехом — красотка, соблазнительница, разбивательница сердец.

— Вам нравится? — встревоженно спросил Эфраим. Он застыл, так и не стянув рубаху до конца. — Мастер Полло рисовал миниатюру по моему описанию. Не знаю, получилось ли должным образом передать ваше живое очарование...

— А ну, иди-ка сюда!

Очень медленно Нишка потянула на себя рубаху, высвобождая руки Эфраима, и наконец оставила его без прикрытия сверху. Он был зеленый и тут, только не такой пупырчатый, потому что широкую грудь густо покрывали черные волосы, — но, запустив пальцы в теплую жесткую поросль, Нишка решила, что это ее вполне устраивает. Как и выступающие клыки, по которым она скользнула языком, целуя наконец Эфраима по-настоящему. От паладинской ауры по телу вновь пробежали тысячи кусачих мурашек, но теперь они отзывались приятным напряжением в кончиках грудей и хвоста, которым Нишка шлепнула Пупырчатого по заднице, приглашая придвинуться еще ближе. Он послушался, но так и не поднял здоровенных, вдруг бессильно повисших рук.

— Леди Нишка... моя дорогая... я... вы...

Должно быть, он ожидал, что она объяснит ему, что к чему, но Нишка никогда не замечала за собой особых способностей к преподаванию. Она-то сама до всего на практике доходила.

Она прижала его ладони к своей груди.

— Вот она я. Вот он ты. Вот руки. Ими можно касаться друг друга и делать приятно. Погнали?

Эфраим неуверенно вдавил ладонь сильнее. Слегка поелозил пальцами по мягким холмикам, будто пытаясь получше определить, что же скрывается под одеждой. Нишка закусила губу: кожа горела теперь, как от электрического разряда. Мелькнула и пропала опасливая мысль, что же будет, когда паладинский член окажется внутри, не изгонит ли душу из тела прямиком в Баатор или Бездну... Или в Элизиум, потому что ощущения стали невероятными. Осторожные пальцы кружили вокруг закаменевших сосков, тершихся теперь о ткань, посылая новые и новые разряды, пока Нишке не захотелось выпрыгнуть из одежды — и из собственной кожи заодно.

Наверное, все-таки стоило подстегнуть Эфраима; не надеясь на его догадливость, она сама распутала завязки у горла рубахи, стянула ее сначала с одного плеча, потом с другого, стащила до талии. Голой Нишка никогда себе особо не нравилась: коричневые, в цвет сосков, пятна расплывались по ключицам и груди, да и груди той было... Мелкие острые сиськи мгновенно утонули в мозолистых ладонях Эфраима, и еще место осталось, но на лице Пупырчатого появилось совершенно не паладинское выражение — жадность. Он сжал их, помял, потер, даже легонько дернул за острые кончики.

— Давай-давай, — дыша уже сбивчиво, подбодрила его Нишка. — Помнишь, я про рот говорила?

Пока она без лишней надобности старалась Эфраима не касаться, опасаясь, что в этом случае все кончится слишком быстро и, может быть, прямо в штанах, но тут уже не удержалась. Снова привстала на цыпочки, мазнула языком по длинной крепкой шее сверху вниз, прикусила как следует над ключицей — уж очень интересно было, какого цвета получится засос. Одновременно поиграла немножко с его собственной грудью, куда более внушительной (и волосатой), чем ее собственная. Соски у Эфраима, наверное, были орочьи: крупные, припухшие, прямо как женские, но это Нишку вполне устроило, когда она так же быстро пробежалась по ним языком и потянула, зажав между зубами, даже волос не наевшись.

Из горла Эфраима вырвался рычащий звук, и Нишка торопливо отстранилась.

— Понял? А теперь скидываем все остальное, ложимся в постель, и ты лижешь меня там же, где трогал. Вот так это работает.

Как оказалось, не зря Пупырчатый каждый вечер натирал замшей молот: тело Нишки он вылизывал с такой тщательностью, словно тоже надеялся отполировать. Ему интересно было все, и она только взвизгивала тоненько и хихикала, когда плоский нос и широкий мокрый язык утыкались ей в сгиб локтя или в подмышку, одновременно натирая собственную счастливую монетку между ног, — освоить такое Пупырчатому, наверное, было бы сложновато с первого раза. И все говорил, говорил: «Моя драгоценная, моя сказочная, моя прекрасная!» — то ли продолжая поклоняться даме сердца, то ли отвлекая себя, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, но Нишка и представить не могла, что так можно потечь всего-то от пары ласковых слов.

Но, как ни приятно было это поклонение, долго мучить его Нишка не стала. Усадила Эфраима на постели — не хотелось почему-то, чтобы он лежал под ней, как подыхающая рыба, — оседлала бедра, обвила хвостом за талию, прижимая тесней. Член, к счастью, у него был почти человеческий — наверное, вовсе мышиный хвостик по меркам их рода, но это прям кстати пришлось, когда Нишка задвигалась вверх-вниз, вбирая его в себя почти до основания.

Конечно, столько, сколько нужно было ей, Пупырчатый не продержался. Губы задрожали, глаза закатились почти жутко, когда он задергался под ней, но она все продолжала и продолжала двигаться, пока не выдоила его до последней капли.

Не отстранилась она и потом, когда лежала на тяжело вздымающейся груди, по-прежнему чувствуя внутри уже мягкий член. Но Пупырчатый вздыхал так шумно, так сопел и причмокивал пересохшим ртом, что простое сочувствие заставило Нишку прошептать:

— Может, тебе водички налить или чего покрепче? Восстановить силы?

— После того, как меня насытил живительный эликсир вашей любви?

— Знаешь, как на самом деле этот эликсир называется?

Грубые пальцы прикоснулись к ее губам.

— Вашей любви, — повторил Эфраим настойчиво, и Нишка уступила, свернулась на его груди поудобнее.

Конечно, он был дурачок, ее Пупырчатый, и наверняка она не могла сказать, перестанет ли когда-нибудь посмеиваться над этим. И насколько у нее хватит терпения быть «драгоценной леди Нишкой» и дамой паладинского сердца. Уж не говоря о том, что с утра им по-прежнему следовало дать бой несметной армии Короля Теней, а потом найти самого этого ублюдка и хорошенько отпинать его сапогами, и как-то еще ухитриться выжить при этом.

Но сейчас это было неважно. Сейчас все было очень, очень, очень хорошо.


End file.
